Water play structures are becoming a popular means for people to cool off in warm weather. The people that participate in water play structures may vary in age from very young to adult. Water play structures can be found in both neighbourhood parks and larger commercial water parks.
Water play structures often incorporate a variety of elements for delivering water to participants. A variety of water elements may increase the entertainment values of the water play structures. These water elements can include misters, sprayers, water guns and other devices that may deliver a continuous or intermittent flow of water.
Other water elements may accumulate and periodically dispense a larger volume of water at once. One such water element is a large tipping bucket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,471 discloses a giant tipping bucket for periodically tipping and spilling thousands of gallons of water on participants below.
There is a constant demand for new ways of delivering water to maintain the interest of participants.